Three Ways To Win Joy's Heart
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Victoria and Joy are spending their very first Christmas together as a couple. M for the second part, and for those who haven't seen the current season just yet, there are small spoilers. Just letting everyone know!
1. Chapter 1

Victoria wasn't normally the crafty type; she usually was the one who paid someone else to make the decorations for her, or put up the tree, even hanging lights on her home. But this year, she was trying to impress Joy, and show her girlfriend that she could be more. Victoria was determined to win Joy's heart. She wanted her to see that she wasn't going to buy out Christmas like she had in previous years. Stringing the last of the popcorn and berries to make their garland, Victoria looks at her work, admiring it proudly.

'Joy, honey…come look…I've finally finished our homemade decorations!'

Joy peers out from the kitchen, her sweater still very much covered in the flour from the cookies she had just finished baking. She sees the garland, and smiles.

'That's absolutely beautiful, love. Let's hang the garland together; I'll bring out the cookies.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, thinking to herself,_ 'Step one to wooing Joy, complete.'_

Joy comes out of the kitchen, bringing a tray of cookies. Setting them down on the coffee table, she smiles at Victoria, who was patiently waiting for Joy to help her. Joy takes one end of the strand, and Victoria the other, and they carefully wrap it around the tree. As they carefully put the garland on the tree, they talk a little bit.

Victoria smiles sweetly, 'So…this is our first Christmas as a couple…'

Joy smiles sweetly, turning a corner around the tree. 'I'm excited to be spending it with you. And we get the house to ourselves, with Elka and Pierre and Melanie and her new man going on their ski trip for Christmas.'

Victoria nearly had forgotten. Melanie and Elka had booked this trip a few weeks ago to spend the holidays with their boyfriends…and that left Joy and Victoria the house. Well, actually…it was Joy, Victoria and baby Wilbur, Joy's grandson. But Wilbur was sound asleep in his new crib, after a morning of opening gifts for their 'early Christmas'. Victoria got him a train set, and Joy got him a little engineer's hat to go with the train theme. The little boy clapped and squealed with utter delight as the train made its rounds around the track, whistling. Joy smiles and looks at Victoria and they share a smile.

After a good meal, and playing with Wilbur until the baby was sleepy and wanted his crib, Victoria and Joy put the baby to bed, and it was just them, and getting the tree ready.

'Wilbur's a sweet baby, 'Victoria mused.

Joy smiles at Victoria, stringing the garland around another part of the tree. The advantage of their tree is it was already lit. Elka had a tree in her basement that already was ready to go. So Victoria and Joy hauled it out, and set it up. They had gone Christmas shopping the day before, and placed all their gifts under the tree. It was just they needed some décor for the tree.

'He really is sweet, I'm glad Owen let him stay for the holidays. I'm sure he'd rather be here with his Nana and her girlfriend, don't you think?'

Victoria smiles at Joy. 'I'm sure he'd rather be here of course! The train set was a winner with him. I'm so glad I remembered what Tony and Oscar enjoyed when they were kids. Except I don't think Wilbur's big enough for a life size train set just yet.'

Joy rolls her eyes, 'Babe, let me spoil him rotten. I'm his Nana after all.'

Victoria leans in to kiss Joy's lips gently. She pauses and looks at her, smirking.

'I know, I just thought he'd enjoy some trains. Every little boy likes trains!'

Joy nods, agreeing with Victoria. Victoria was so sweet, so loving. Quite a bit more attentive as a girlfriend, she noticed. Apparently, Victoria in love was a lot different than she was when not in love. She was absolutely sweet and caring and not as self-absorbed. Victoria cared about Joy and her grandson more than anything in the world. Through Wilbur she felt she could make up for what she did to her own kids. She wanted to be a part of Wilbur's life. Not only that, she wanted to be Joy's…but only if Joy would let her.

Hanging the last of the decorations carefully, Joy smiles at Victoria. 'Victoria, you did wonderfully with this all…never thought you'd have it in you to be crafty.'

Victoria smiles, knowing she scored more points towards winning Joy over. She wanted her so badly it hurt her. They were dating, just newly together. Victoria had known her feelings towards Joy for years, but never came fully out with them until recently. When she told Joy, Joy surprisingly confessed her feelings as well. They decided to date, and give their feelings a chance to blossom. And nearly three months later, they were blossoming daily. Victoria was ready to be intimate with Joy, but she didn't know if Joy was ready as well.

'Well Joy, I wanted to show you that I don't have to buy Christmas like I did in the past. I wanted it to come from my heart.'

Joy blushes. 'Aw, Victoria…that's so sweet. Why did you decide to do this?'

Victoria smiles sweetly, taking a deep breath. 'Joy, I'm in love with you. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you. But I'm in love with you. I was trying to win your heart by doing all these things. I know in the past I've let you down or things didn't work the way I planned, but I love you Reyjoyla Scroggs.'

Joy stands there, speechless at Victoria's words.

'I…I love you too, Victoria. I wanted to say it as well, but I was too scared to.'

Joy runs into Victoria's arms and throws her arms around her neck, hugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy runs into Victoria's arms and throws her arms around her neck, hugging her.

Victoria in that moment plans out step two in its entirety to win Joy's heart. She reaches in her purse, pulling out a gift. It was a small, neatly wrapped gift.

'This is for you, Joy…'

Joy takes the gift from Victoria, unwrapping it. Inside was a piece of paper.

_'Good for one Christmas striptease.'_

Joy looks at Victoria, a huge smile on her face. Victoria smiles, and knows what she needs to do. She gets up, and positions herself in Joy's lap. Proceeding to unbutton her blouse, she carefully unbuttons her blouse, exposing her bra to Joy.

'Touch me,' she hisses to Joy, and Joy leans in, knowing what Victoria meant. They shared some sort of language between each other for years, and somehow in that moment, Joy knew what Victoria wanted her to do. Carefully, she pushes Victoria's blouse off of her, and runs her hands across Victoria's sides, and then reaches to cup Victoria's breasts still in their bra. Joy's hands slide to unhook Victoria's bra, and with a quick movement of her fingers, she peels Victoria's bra off of her and flicks it across their bedroom. She leans in and gently presses Victoria to the bed, and cups the tops of Victoria's breasts. With her index finger and thumb, she teases the erect nipples, and then leans in, kissing the tops of both breasts, before lapping against a rosy areola.

Victoria gasps at the feeling of Joy's tongue against her skin.

'Let me finish the striptease, and you can finish your act, alright darling?'

Joy smirks at Victoria's idea. It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Victoria sits up, and positions Joy on her lap. Joy leans in against the nape of her girlfriend's neck, kissing her gently as Victoria moans. She kisses Victoria against her collarbone, and Victoria lets out a gasp.

'Oh my…'

Scrambling off of Victoria's lap, she smiles.

'Can I have more of a striptease, darling?'

Victoria smirks and gets up, but then motions to Joy to sit where she once was.

'Sit down, babe…'

Victoria then stands in front of her, and proceeds to remove her pants, and Joy helps her to slide them off, revealing a sexy panty. Joy recognized them, and smiled.

'I bought you those.'

Victoria smiles, and Joy reaches for the panty, tugging at it gently, and Victoria swats at her playfully, smiling at her girlfriend and best friend.

'Wait, my dear…I want this to be slow and seductive.'

Joy smiles, and Victoria crawls into Joy's lap, wearing only her panties. Joy runs her hands against Victoria's sides, and gently pushes her once again to the bed. She fondles Victoria's breasts for a moment, and then running her hand across her sides, she moves her hands against Victoria's toned stomach. Leaning in, she brushes soft kisses against her stomach and even stops to kiss her hipbones. Victoria gasps, and Joy looks up, smiling.

Victoria smiles seductively and proceeds to remove her panties, sliding them off and tossing them against the floor of their bedroom. She was now naked, and in Joy's lap.

'Take me, Joy,' Victoria again hissed, and Joy knew what she had to do.

'Wait here,' she says, and kisses Victoria's forehead as she gets up, heading to the bathroom the two shared. Victoria smiles, and in that few moments time, Joy comes out, just as naked as Victoria, and she gets on the bed, arching her back, much like a cat.

'I know what you need,' Joy says, hissing. Victoria smiles, and Joy leans in, kissing Victoria's neck, trailing all the way down towards her collarbone. Her lips gently tickle against Victoria's soft dewy skin, and Victoria reacts with a shudder. Joy smiles sweetly, continuing the trail down towards her breasts, her hands caressing Victoria's soft skin against her hands. Victoria moans softly, and Joy continues, teasing Victoria's nipple with her teeth, and Victoria gasps.

'Make me come, Joy.'

Joy smiles at Victoria's request, and kisses her against her left thigh, and as she moves inward, Victoria gasps. Reaching, she teases her with a single finger, and Victoria moans, and manages to speak, 'I need you, now.'

Joy smirks, and fingers Victoria slowly and carefully. She then adds a second, and a third, and continues as Victoria's gasps and moans become louder and louder. Finally, she hears Victoria, who is trying to catch her breath.

'Say my name,' she says, gritting her teeth.

Joy leans in, whispering in her ear. 'Victoria,' she says, with a tone that was sweet and loving. In that moment, she releases her fingers, and Victoria experiences a feeling from her head to her toes, and she gasps loudly, and falls right into Joy's arms. Joy licks her fingers clean, and Victoria snuggles in between Joy's breasts. She reaches over Victoria to grab the cloth on the nightstand, and dries her fingers, and then holds Victoria, her fingers enmeshed in Victoria's messy hair.

'This is nice, isn't it?' Joy muses.

Victoria nods, silently kissing Joy's neck. Joy smiles, and pulls a blanket over them.

'Merry Christmas, Victoria.'

Victoria smiles, and snuggles against Joy's bare chest, 'Merry Christmas, Joy…I love you.'


End file.
